se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Francia-Países Bajos/Francia
Presidentes franceses con mandatarios neerlandeses Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dutch King Willem-Alexander (R) welcomes French president Emmanuel Macron (L) at the Palace Noordeinde in The Hague, the Netherlands, 21 March 2018. EPA-EFE/PATRICK Emmanuel Macron - Mark Rutte.jpg| Mark Rutte en Emmanuel Macron tijdens een eerdere ontmoeting AFP |-| François Hollande= François Hollande Beatrix - François Hollande.jpg| Koningin Máxima, François Hollande, Koning Willem-Alexander en Prinses Beatrix. Photo: Presidence de la Repúblique François Hollande - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning benadrukt verbondenheid met Frankrijk. ANP François Hollande - Mark Rutte.jpg| El 3 de junio, el presidente francés François Hollande y el primer ministro holandés, Mark Rutte, se reunieron. Posteriormente emitieron una declaración conjunta para la prensa. elysee.fr |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Jan Peter Balkenende - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Rencontre entre M. Jan Peter Balkenende, Premier ministre du Royaume des Pays-Bas, et M. Nicolas Sarkozy, Président de la République française. Ministère des Affaires étrangères et européennes. Photo : A. Arraou Mark Rutte - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Le Premier ministre des Pays-Bas, Mark Rutte, a rencontré le Président français, Nicolas Sarkozy, le 17 octobre 2011 à l’Elysée, pour discuter de la préparation du Conseil européen et du sommet de la zone euro. Photo: Presidence of the Republic |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Beatrix - Jacques Chirac.jpg| S.M. la Reine Beatrix et M. J. Chirac. Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Willem-Alexander - Sin imagen.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC'S VISIT TO THE NETHERLANDS. Getty Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) shakes hands with the UN High Commissioner for Refugees Ruud Lubbers at the Elysee Palace April 8, 2003 in Paris. Chriac and Lubbers met to discuss the current situation in Iraq. Getty Jacques Chirac - Wim Kok.jpg| M. Jacques Chirac et M. Wim Kok, Premier ministre des Pays-Bas Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Jacques Chirac - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Rencontre de M. Jan Peter Balkenende, Premier ministre des Pays-Bas et M. Jacques Chirac, Président de la République (Paris, 22/10/2002) Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand Beatrix - François Mitterrand.jpg| Meeting Maastricht Summit - President Francois Mitterrand of France, second left, talks with Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands at Castle Neercanne near Maastricht, where she met with leaders of the European Community. (12/09/1991)(AP Photo/Pfeil) / ASSOCIATED PRESS François Mitterrand - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| François Mitterrand, President of the French Republic; Beatrix, Queen of the Netherlands; Ruud Lubbers, Dutch Prime Minister and President in office of the Council. EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Joop den Uyl - Sin imagen.jpg| Representatives of the european countries with French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, German chancelor Helmut Schmidt (R) and Dutch Prime Minister Joop Den Uyl (L) attend a dinner during the European summit on November 29, 1976 in The Hague. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi walks besides Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (L) as Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (back R), whose country currently holds the EU's rotating presidency, speaks with French Valery Giscard d'Estaing (back L), who drafted the European Union's first constitution, during the signature of the Treaty and Final Act that establish a Constitution for Europe at the Orazi and Curiazi Hall located at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Países Bajos